One Fine Day
by voguelover
Summary: Max and 99 fall in love as they replace George Clooney and Michelle Pfeiffer in One Fine Day.


I've had to change the plot a little to fit Get Smart, after all George Clooney and Michelle Phifer's characters didn't have a Sigfried.

"Zach honey, come out here, we've got to go!" Agent 99 shouted across the room to her son. "Zachary, five seconds, I'm not kidding, we're late!" She said.

"Mommy, I'm tired!" He whined as he walked out the door to meet his mother, his eyes still crusted halfway shut with the sand of sleep.

"I know," she said putting the bunched up end of the paper lunch bag in her mouth and getting on her knees to button the boy's coat and tie his shoes. He hugged her.

"Have a good day Mommy."

"You too, you too. We'll do something fun this weekend, okay?"

She stood up and took his hand just before the elevator doors opened.

"Come on sweetheart, run with Mommy." She ran out onto the sidewalk quickly, and began the task of hailing a cab in the rain.

…………..

Maxwell Smart was not used to being a single Father, not without the help of a nanny anyway, and he knew he was bad at it. His daughter and namesake, Maxine followed him out the door restlessly that morning. It wasn't that she had trouble getting out of bed, he had. She was already ready for her day and looked on in boredom as she watched her father scurry to be ready to leave the house on time.

"What's our code word today Daddy?" She asked, giggling as he swept the small girl off her feet and placed her on his shoulders.

"The sun sets low."

"The sun sets low. And the response?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"That's a funny response Daddy." She giggled.

"That isn't the response, kiddo, I'm not telling you."

"Well, in that case-" Maxine covered her father's eyes with her tiny hands as they stepped into the elevator, so that he could not see.

"I won't move my hands till you tell me the real code."

"You'll make a great, well, you know what, someday."

"Thank you." She smiled, "now the code please."

"Alright, I give in." He sighed dramatically. "The second half is-the moon shines bright, happy?"

"Yes I am." He ducked as they walked out the elevator. Maxine's head nearly scraped the top of the door.

"Ah, missed it by that much!" He reached up to pat her head softly. "Let's go get some breakfast, shall we?" He asked.

Maxine was excited, although she strongly disapproved of her Father's letting her have ice cream and cookies for breakfast, she never protested.

…………….

99 held Zach closely on her lap as someone else climbed into the cab.

"Hi Maxine." Zach rolled his eyes as the little girl was seated next to him.

"Zachary." The girl said calmly.

"I guess our kids know each other." Max said.

"From school, and he's a dweeb."

"She's a suck up!"

"Hey, don't say that about-" Max and 99 said in unison, forcing them to look up at each other for the first time. 99 was taken aback- there was a deep familiarity she couldn't shake, and an instant attraction she hadn't wanted to think about. Max couldn't help but think the same thing, his feelings about this woman were put aside when he noticed that she was wearing a blue scarf- this was one of the ways the Chief had told him he was supposed to recognize his new partner.

"The sun sets low." This again sparked 99's interest.

"The moon shines bright." She offered a smile.

"99."

"86." She asked discretely.

"Yes."

Zach and Maxine were silent, they knew what this met.

"First thing's first, that we get you two to school."

"That's right." 99 kissed Zach's cheek, he was embarrassed, there was a girl from his class sitting next to him, even if it was one he didn't like, he didn't want her to see that.

"We have a field trip today."

"Yes we do." 99 nodded.

"You do?" Max questioned, 99 looked up not understanding how he could possibly not know that his daughter had a field trip.

"Yes, it's to the Circle Line."

"I've been telling you about it." Maxine looked up hopelessly at her father.

99 noticed that the car hadn't moved in blocks now.

"Can we get out of the traffic at all?" She questioned the driver.

"No, so sorry, there is nothing else I can do."

Max, 99 and the kids quickly got out of the car and ran the few remaining blocks toward the school. Max carried his daughter, who fussed out getting wet, to make things faster. 99 dragged her son behind her, careful to make sure he didn't slip.

"Okay guys we're here, we're here." She sighed as they got to the front door of the school. 99 quickly grabbed the note off of the black wooden school door. "Sorry we missed you-" she heard a disappointed sigh from the kids. "We're on our circle line tour field trip today-" 99 stopped realizing there was no point in continuing to read the note.

"Well, let's go see if we can catch up with them." Max suggested.

"But 86- they have a thirty minute head start on us!"

"True 99," he stepped out to hail yet another cab, "but that also happens to be where our first drop off location of the day is."

"Daddy, you have a super cool car, why don't we just take that?"

"Do you think I wanna go through the exercise of driving in all this traffic Maxine? No way!"

Maxine didn't say anything, she very much understood her father's reasoning on this matter and tried not to ever question whatever he told her, she decided not to say anything at all.

Zach lye back comfortably in his mother's arms as he watched his classmate and her father. After being stuck in traffic for twenty-five plus minutes, they realized they'd missed the trip completely. Zach and Maxine ran ahead of them clueless that their class's boat had already left.

"86-"

"Call me Max."

"Max, what are we going to do with them all day?" She asked. "I've got nowhere to take him!"

"Neither do I." Max confessed. "I like to leave her with the Chief every once in a while though." 99 smiled at the coincidence.

"I do the same thing, but he's too busy for them right now."

"I guess we'll just have to take them with us. Hey Maxine, Zach- what do you say you go on a mission with us?"

"Yay!!!" They cheered.

"Mommy never lets me do that! She never lets me go with her."

"Zach relax, there won't be any munitions labs or KAOS men, not today."

"That's too bad." Maxine sighed in dissapointment.

99 was upset that Max would let his little girl go with him on a mission, but maybe, like today, he didn't always have a choice. At least she seemed to be well cared for in most every other respect.

"Daddy I'm hungry."

"Sorry Max, all I have is a ticktack." He put his hands in his pockets. "Plus we just had breakfast."

"But I didn't even get to have the pancake part Daddy- just the ice cream."

Max didn't notice 99 look over at him disapprovingly and roll her eyes.

"Here baby, I've got a muffin." 99 took it out of her purse and gave it to Maxine.

"Thank you Zach's Mommy!" She exclaimed as she bit into it.

"You're welcome sweetheart. Ice cream Max?" She whispered critcally to her new partner.

"It's better than what I ate- at least there was milk involved."

On that note 99 decided that she didn't want to know what he had for breakfast. She hung onto the handle of Zach's backpack so he couldn't run off as he so often did.

"I'll tell you what kids, why don't we head to the park? 99 and I have to talk." He said winking at her.

"Yay!" The two squealed and Max winked at his old partner.


End file.
